


Something Traditional

by GretchenSinister



Series: Speak Oil Into My Ear and Bonus Material [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 3 - Under The Mistletoe*What’s with the tattoos, you ask. ["tattoos" is a link that leads to images of this AU's Pitch Black with nearly his entire body covered in tattoos. The tattoos are primarily of poisonous/venomous plants and animals.]
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: Speak Oil Into My Ear and Bonus Material [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686721
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Something Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/15/2013.
> 
> This is bonus material for the fic Speak Oil Into My Ear.

“You know, we are going to do at least one traditional thing for Christmas,” Cosimo says.

Sandy raises his eyebrows skeptically. Tradition and Cosimo mix about as well as oil and water. He raises his eyebrows even further when Cosimo lifts one of his long, gorgeous legs until it’s directly over his head. It’s an impressive display of flexibility, ink, and very fine nudity, but—“I have no clue what’s traditional about this,” Sandy admits.

Cosimo chuckles. “Look at my calf instead of my cock, dear. All will be explained.”

“Maybe I was looking at your ass,” Sandy mutters, and Cosimo grins at him.

Sandy moves his gaze to Cosimo’s calf, looking closely at the tattoos. “That’s mistletoe, isn’t it?”

Cosimo nods. “So come and kiss me under it.”

Sandy eagerly obeys, since usually Cosimo isn’t much of one for kissing on the mouth, and he doesn’t like to ask, feeling like it would seem greedy on top of everything else he does with Cosimo. But oh, he loves the feel of Cosimo’s mouth on his own, catching those thin, mobile lips first with his own and then lightly between his teeth. When he dares to bite a little harder, Cosimo drops his leg to wrap around Sandy’s shoulders and hold him close. Sandy smiles against his lips and begins to leisurely fuck Cosimo’s mouth with his tongue until Cosimo undeniably _whimpers_.

For a brief moment, Sandy wonders if that’s why Cosimo avoids this kind of kissing—it’s the one part of their sex life in which Sandy could always absolutely take him apart, without his coaching, without his encouragement. But he only wonders that briefly, for he’d really rather enjoy kissing Cosimo as much as he wants for once.

Cosimo’s usual aplomb is gone when they pause for breath, of course, chest heaving and pupil’s blown, which makes his attempt to regain control much less effective. “And you know what’s with the mistletoe, there?”

Sandy shakes his head, looking into Cosimo’s eyes while licking kiss-swollen lips.

“It’s honeysuckle, honey.”

Cosimo’s own licking of his lips makes it clear what he’s offering, but while Sandy’s tempted— _very_ tempted—he finds he’s more interested in keeping Cosimo’s face near his right now.

“You said we’d be doing something traditional,” he says, leaning in to lightly kiss the corner of Cosimo’s mouth. “I don’t think were done yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: ahahahahaha i’m so glad of having used the mistletoe in that very special part
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: First of all, YAY. Second of all, I see what you did there with the kissing.


End file.
